Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for transmitting and receiving a message by using an information processing terminal.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, a so-called chatting service has been provided which performs a real-time text communication by using an information processing device such as a personal computer (PC) terminal or a portable terminal.
As a chatting mode, there is an inter-user chatting performed between users on a one-to-one basis, an intra-group chatting performed among a plurality of users belonging to a particular group, or an inter-group chatting. In the past, there is JP 2000-022706 A disclosing technology that performs chatting by forming a group between users.
Services, to which the inter-user chatting, the intra-group chatting, or the inter-group chatting is applied, can be frequently seen, but these services are subjected to a predetermined approval process, such as friend registration or a group registration, at the start of chatting.
Multifunctional portable terminals, called smartphone, have been rapidly spread since 2010. Many chatting services premised on the use in portable terminals are provided, and the number of users is increasing. Due to the spread of such services, a service function to increase new unknown friends or acquaintances is expected.